Algo inesperado
by Edan Shane 513
Summary: Hola a todos!,bno esto es un nuevo fic y espero q les guste :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey! E vuelto….¡Yuppi!

Este un nuevo fic

Y me costo q me llegara la inspiración para aserlo

Asi q solo leanlo

…..

En el refugio Shane todos descansaban,esepto Eli que estuvo jugando video juegos toda la noche

Si ya casi gano este nive!-El Shane no dejava de apretar botones-Si,si,si lo pase!-Eli grito tan fuerte que desperto a sierta pelirroja

Encerio Eli,todavía sigues jugando-dijo Trixie saliendo de su cuarto

Obvio,ya voy por el ultimo nivel-dijo Eli mirando atentamente la pantalla

Sabes,tienes ojeras-dijo Trixie sentandose al lado de Eli-¿Un nuevo juego?

Si,lo compre ayer-Eli ni le ponia atención

Ok,me ire a bañar-Trixie se paro y se dirijio al baño

Ok-Eli seguia en su juego

46 minutos después

Si! Por fin lo….-ni pudo terminar,callo sobre el sillon dormido

No puede ser-dijo Trixie con los brazos cruzados-¡Eli!,¡Eli!,¡ELI!-el grito que pego Trixie,desperto a Eli

Yo no fui-dijo Eli con los ojos casi cerrados,cuando logro abrir bien sus ojs vio a Trixie parada al frente-¿Qué pasa Trix?-dijo el Shane estirandose

Voy a salir-dijo Trixie cojiendo su camara

¿A dónde vas?-dijo Eli parandose

Yo….ehm….ire a visitar a alguien-dijo Trixie con una sonrisa

¿Te acompaño?-dijo Eli acomodando su pelo

No yo….ehm….ire sola-Trixie no quitaba esa sonrisa tan falsa

¿Segura?-Eli no dejaba de insistir

Si,tranquilo

Si tu lo dices

Ok,adios-dijo Trixie diriendose al garaje

Adios

Trixie se monto en Boomer y fue a visitar a esa personita(Quien podra ser?)

Umm,a donde ira Trixie?-dijo Eli poniendo su mano en su menton-Le ire a preguntar a Kord-E Shane subio las escaleras asia la abitacion del Troll

¿Kord?-dijo Eli tocando la puerta

Si amigo-dijo Kord saliendo del garaje

¡Wow!-Eli estaba impresionado al ver que su amigo ya se abia levantado-Crei que estabas en tu abitancion-dijo Eli señalando la puerta del cuarto de Kord

Como ase 17 minutos me desperte-Eli se le quedo mirando fijamente-Te vi jugar video juegos,no me viste cuando pase detrás de ti-Eli toco su menton

Flash back

Estaba Eli jugando su nuevo video juego,bien concentrado,cuando KOrd pase detrás silvando

Fin flash back

Nop,no me di cuenta-dijo Eli

No importa-dijo Kord poniendo una de su mano en su frente-Para que me llamamas?

Era para decirte,si sabias a donde iba a ir Trixie?

Si iba a visiatar a su….-Kord lo miro extrañado al saber que Trixie no le abia contando algo-No te conto?

Sobre que?

Sobre su novio-dijo Kord

Espera….novio?-Eli estaba muy asustado por dentro,al saber que la chica de sus sueños(x decirlo asi)tenia ovio

Sip-Kord vio a Eli y al parecer estaba en shock-Ehm amigo

Si

Estas bien-dijo Kord subiendo las escaleras

Si,solo ehm,ire a recostarme un rato-dijo Eli diriendose a su cuarto

Muy bien,mientras estare en el garaje

Ok-Eli estaba abriendo la puerta

En el garaje

Ay dinde estra ese desatornillador-Kord estaba buscando su desatornilador por doquier-Oh ay esta-dijo Kord cojiendolo

En la habitacion del Shane

No lo puedo creer-dijo Eli arrecontandose en su cama,cuando Burpy se le subio al pie y le chillo

Burpy,Trixie ya tiene novio y nunca le conte lo que sentia por ella-Eli estaba muy inquieto

Burpy bajo a la cesta de babosas de Eli y fue por Lava(asi se llama la babosa Lavalinx de Eli)

En idioma de babosas

Burpy-Hey Lava

He que pasa Burpy-Lava se estaba levantando

Burpy-Ayudemos a Eli para que se calme un poco

Lava-Que le paso?

Burpy-Nada solo se entero que Trixie tiene un novio

Lava-Hasta ahora?

Burpy-Al parecer si

Lava-Muy bien vamos

Burpy-Vamos

Burpy y Lava fueron con Eli a calmarlo

28 minutos después lo calmaron y lo mas gracioso fue que se quedo dormido

Con Burpy y Lava

Burpy-Por fin,aunque ya me dio sueño

Lava-Si a mi tambien

Burpy-Me voy a echar una siestecita

Lava-Yo voy a aser la meme

Burpy-Jajaja!

….

Bno hasta aquí lo dejo

Espero q les haya gustado

Un saludo para todos desde Costa Rica

Adios


	2. Chapter 2

Hola chicos y chicas

X fin segundo cap

Taarde mucho

¡Pero aquí esta el segundo cap!

Leanlo y espero q les guste

….

En la habitación de Eli

Eli seguia durmiendo,sus babosas ya se estaban comenzando a levantar,la primera en levantarse fue Joules,tenia hambre,asi que fue donde estaba Eli y le comenso a chillar,le chillo sin parar y no se despertada,asi que decidio darle un pequeño choque electrico

Auch!-Eli hasta salto de la cama-Eso me dolio Joules-Joules solo se rio-¿Q pasa Joules?-Joules le comenzo a chillar-¿Tienes hambre?-Joules le asintio con la cabeza-Ok,vamos abajo

Cuando Eli estaba bajando las escaleras oyo la voz de Trixie

Wow ¿Cuántas horas me dormi?-Eli ni se habia dado cuenta de que Trixie habia llegado

Eli ya estaba en la cocina,sirviendole comida a Joule,cuando alguien le toco la espalda

Hola-era un chico que nunca habia visto

Wow ¿Quién eres tu?-Eli estaba muy confundido y sorprendido

Mi nombre es James y soy el novio de Trixie-Eli se quedo pensativo un momento

Ehm….Yo soy Eli Shane-Eli le dio la mano

En eso Trixie salio del garaje

Hola Eli,el es James mi novio-Trixie se le acerco a James y le tomo la mano

¿Novio?-Eli se sabia que era el novia,hasta James se lo dijo,pero queria una repuesta de Trixie

Si ¿No te conte?-Trixie se asia la inocente,ademas le ubira contado en la mañana,pero no quiso

No,no me contaste

Ehm….seguro se me olvido

Esta bien ¿Quieres jugar video juegos?-Eli ya se dirijia a la sala

Lo siento,pero iba a dar un paseo con James

Oh,entiendo….que te diviertas-Eli finjia estar animado,pero por dentro estaba muy triste

Adios,Amigo-dijo James entrelazando una mano por la cadera de Trixie

Chao Eli-dijo Trixiie haciendo lo mismo con James

Adios Trix-Eli se fue cabizbajo a su cuarto

En el cuarto de Eli

Eli estaba acostado en su cama,de sus ojos caian pequeñas lagrimas,haciendo sentir triztes a sus babosas

No lo puedo creer,perdi a Trixie para siempre-las lagrimas no dejaban de caer

Todas sus babosas se reunieron a los lados de Eli

Al pasar 50 minutos de triztesa,oye que alguien le toca la puerta

Eli? Estas ay?-era Pronto

Si Pronto,Puedes pasar

Estas bien'-Pronto se sento a un lado de la cama

Si Pronto,estoy bien,no te preocupes-Eli estaba secando sus lagrimas

Entiendo que te guste Trixie pero….-Pronto ni pudo terminar,porque _Eli lo interrumpio

Pff,que Trixie me gusta.Q buena broma amigo-Con solo la mirada que tenia,se delataba asi mismo

Admitelo Eli

Bueno,si me gusta,pero solo un poco-Esa mirada delatadora

Claaro "un poco".Bueno vine porque ya termine el almuerzo

¿Que hora es?

Las 12:47 m.d

¿Que preparaste?-Eli ya estaba por poner una miranda de asco

Hice la comida que a ustedes les gusta y una porcion de Escorpieon tostado para mi

Que asco

Si tu lo dices-Pronto bajo las escaleras seguido de Eli

En la Fortaleza de Blakk

Morris,seguro que James esta hasiendo bien el trabajo-Blakk estaba mirando a Morris seriamente

Si señor,me llamo y dicen que todos confian en el

Muy bien,q siga haci

…

Chan Chan Chan

Esto no se lo esperaban ¿sierto?

Esta super corto

Oigan ya han visto el anuncio de los nuevos episodios de BAJOTERRa

Yo lo he visto como 559 veces,a cada rato lo dan

Bno nos vemos en 2 semanas

Adios


	3. Chapter 3

Ayer dije q subiria el tercer cap en 2 semanas ¿verdad?

Hum! Ire a ver (viendo el cap de ayer)

Sip,lo dije,fue x la razon de q mañana me voy a playa,pero bno hoy tuve tiempo y lo comense a escribir

Leanlo y espero q les guste

….

En el refugio Shane todos estaban comiendo

Mientras con James y Trixie,ellos estaban comiendo hamburguesas en el centro comercial

-Oye James ¿Cuánto cuestan las hamburguesas?-Trixie ya estaba sacando su dinero

-Tranquila Trix,yo invito-James esta reuniendo dinero

-¿Desde cuando me dices Trix?-Trixie lo miro con los brazos cruzados

-Desde que ohi a Eli decirlo

-¿Lo estas copiano?-Trixie le dio una mordida a la hamburguesa

-No,esque me gusto

-Esta bien-Trixie le dio un beso en la mejilla,James quito el beso de la mejilla y le robo un beso en los labios a Trixie

Con Eli,Kord y Pronto

-Oye Kord ¿Te animas a jugar video juegos?-dijo Eli cojiendo un control

-Claro amigo-Kord cojio el otro control

-Oigan ¿Después puedo jugar?-Pronto tambien queria jugar

-Claro Pronto ¿Contra quien?-dijo Eli poniendo el juego

-Hum!...Contra Kord

-Vas a perder topo-Kord lo miro con una mirada asesina

-En el juego ¿Verdad?-Pronto tenia una mirada de miedo

-Talvez

-¡QUE!-Pronto ya estaba asustado

-Obvio que en el juego-Kord ya esta listo para jugar

-Listo Kord?-Eli lo miro con una mirada desafiante

-Listo amigo

-Muy bien….¡A jugar!-los 2 comenzaron a presionar los botones como locos

2 horas después

¡Si! ¡si! ¡Gane!-Eli estaba levantando las manos en señal de victoria

Ja! Sabia que Eli ganaria-Pronto tenia los brazos crusados y los ojos cerrados

-Sigues tu-Kord lo miro con una mirada asesina-veremos quien gana!

-Obvio que ganare yo-Pronto estaba cojiendo el control con valentia,creyendo que iba a ganar

5 minutos después

-Desias-Kord logro ganarle a Pronto

-Eso fue suerte-Pronto se levanto para ir al baño

-Claaro,lo que tu digas-Kord se levanto para ir por un sándwich

-Oye Kord ¿Trixie no ha llegado?-Eli venia del garaje

-No,que raro que todavía no alla llegado-dijo Kord mirando el reloj

-Y ¿Quien gano?-Eli estaba abriendo la refri

-Yo

-¡Genial….!-Eli se estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja

3 horas después

-Oigan chicos ¿Qué quieren cenar?-dijo Pronto poniendose su delantar-Que tal una sopa de insectos

-Eli?-Kord volvio a ver a Eli

-Si

-Pide una pizza

-No ay que decirlo 2 veces-Eli ya estaba marcando el numero de Pizza Rebote

En Pizza Rebote

Mario estaba preparando una Pizza cuando oye el telefono sonar

-Pizza Rebote al abla ¿Qué desea pedir?

-Hola Mario soy Eli

-Eli amigo ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien amigo

¿Qué vas a pedir?

-Una Super Lanzador con queso

Preparando una Super Lanzador con queso,lista en 15 minutos

-Ok estare alli para recojerla

-Ok,amigo

-Adios Bravado

-Adios Shane

En el refugio Shane

-Mario dice que la pizza estara lista en 15 minutos-Eli estaba colgando el telefono

-Muy bien,solo ay que esperar-dijo Kord sentandose en el sillon

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto Eli

-Las 7:14 p.m-le respondio Pronto,mirando el reloj

-Que raro,todavía Trixie no ha llegado-Eli estaba mirando por la ventana-La llamare por telefono

Con Trixie

-Hola Eli

-Trix ¿Dónde estas?

-En casa de James

-Vas a venir al refugio?

-No Eli,me voy a quedar a dormir en la casa de James

-Oh….ehm….no hagas travesuras con James

-Eli no seas pervertido

-Solo decia

-Bueno,adios Eli

-Adios Trix

En el refugio Shane

-Y en donde estas?-pregunto Kord

-Esta en casa de James-dijo Eli con un tono muy bajo

-Que pasa amigo?-Kord se para y le puso una mano en su espalda

-Nada tranquilo

-Ok

-Ehm,Kord ¿Puedes ir por la pizza tu?-dijo Eli algo desanimado

-Claro amigo

-Mientras estare en mi cuarto

Eli subio las escaleras y se metio en u cuarto

En la fortaleza de Blakk

-Twist-Blakk se dirijio a Twist muy serio

-Si señor?

-Llama a James y dile como van con la Banda de Shane

-Claro señor lo llamre ahora mismo-Twist cojio su celular y lo llamo

Con James y Trixie

-James suena tu celular-Trixie vio el celular de James vibrando

-Ya voy-James cojio su celular y vio que esra Twist el que lo estaba llamando-Ehm,Trix ire al baño

-Esta bien

En el baño de James

-¿Qué quieres Twist?

-Dice Blakk si tienes todo bajo control

-Si,todo lo tengo bajo control

-Ok

-Adios

-Adios James

…

Tercer cap terminado

Esta un poco corto ¿verdad?

Espero q les haya gustado

No se olviden de comentar

Un gran saludo desde Costa Rica

Adios


	4. Chapter 4

Heyyy! ¿Cómo estan?

Se que me he atrazado con "Algo inesperado"

Fue x algo,q nunca les dire xD

Bno aquí esta el curto capitulo

Es el primer Cap del mes…..Wii!

Espero q les guste

….

Ya en BajoTerra estaba amaneciendo y un chico Peli Azulado estaba despertando

-Buenos dias Burpy-Dijo Eli mirando a su pequeña babosa Infierno dormida en su pansa-¿Tienes hambre?-Burpy al oir eso,se desperto y asintio con la cabeza-Despierta a las demas y diles si tienen hambre-Burpy salto de la cama y fue a la cesta donde estaba el resto,mientras Eli bajaba las escaleras

En idioma de babosas

Burpy-Tienen hambre?

Todas-No,queremos seguir durmiendo

Torrente-Pues yo no,tengo hambre

Burpy-Pues vamos abajo,eli esta alistando la comida

Las dos babosas salieron del urto de Eli y fueron asia la cocina

En la cocina

-Burpy ¿Y el resto?-Eli miro a todos lados y no vio a nadie,solo a Burpy a Torrente-¿Quisieron venir?-Lo unico que hizo Burpy fue negar con su cabeza-Muy bien,entonces tengan sus planos te comida pequeñas-Eli les entrego los platitos y se fue a sentar en el sillon

El segundo en despertar fue Kord

-Hola Eli-Dijo el Troll bajando las escaleras

-Hola Kord

-¿Qué estas viendo?-Kord se sento a la par de Eli

-En verdad nada,no hay nada bueno que ver-Eli apago la tele

-¿Tengo na idea?-Dijo Kord mirando los controles

-Tengo la misma idea,amigo-Dijo eli mirando de reojo a Kord

-¡JUGAR VIDEO-JUEGOS!-Dijieron los dos al mismo tiempo

Cojieron los controles,metieron el disco del juego y empezaron a jugar

Con Trixie y James

Los 2 chicos estaban durmiendo en la misma cama(no lo palsiensen)

Los dos despertaron al mismo tiempo y la primera en hablar fue Trixie

-Buenos dias,Amor-Dijo Trixie dandole un beso en la mejilla

-Buenos dias,¿Tienes hambre?-Dijo James levantandose de la cama

-Si y mucha-Hasta el estomago de Trixie estaba grullendo

-¿Qué quieres comer?-James se estaba dirijiendo asia la cocina

-No lo se,¿Qué tines?-Trixie se estaba levantando

-Lo que sea,si quieres otra cosa cosa,pues podemos ir al Centro Comercial a comer

-Dirijia que esta bien,vamos-dijo Trixie cojiendo su lanzadora,camara,babosas,celular y su abrigo

-Pues vamos!-Dijo Jmaes cojiendo su lanzadora,celular y abrigo

En el Centro Comercial

-Y,¿A dónde quieres ir?-Dijo James mirando todos los puestos de comida

-Que tal a McDonald's,el desayuno es bueno-Trixie estaba señalando el puesto de McDonald's

Fueron a McDonald's,ordenaron y se sentaron a comer

En la Fortaleza de Blakk

-Morris-Dijo Blakk viendolo seriamente

-Si jefe?-Morris se paro firmemente

-Traeme a Twist

-Si señor-Morris salio de la oficina de Blakk y fue directo asia la habitación de Twist

En la habitación de Twist

Morris llego y toco la puerta de la habitación de Twist

Dentro de la habitación

-Pase,esta abierto-Twist se estaba terminando de peinar

-Oh! Ya estas despierto,crei que aun seguias dormido-Dijo Morris entrando a la habitación de Twist

-¿Qué quieres?-Twist estaba guardando su peine en una cabeta

-Blakk te esta llamando

-Bueno,para alla voy-Twist salio corriendo asia la oficina de Blakk,mientras Morris se quedo dentro de la habitación de Twist

-Valla,ese chico nunca arregla su cuarto-Morris vio su cama totalmente desordenada y ropa sucia en el piso

En la oficina de Blakk

-Me llamaba Blakk?-Dijo Twist entrando a la oficina

-Si,ocupo que ayudes a Diablos Nachos a cargar contenedors de babosas malvadas al Metro-Babosa-Dijo Blakk mirandolo seriamente(Su tipica mirada xD)

-En seguida señor-Twist salio de la oficina de Blakk y fue a ayudar a Nachos

En el Refugio Shane

-Ok Eli,ya llevamos 27 partidas y en todas has ganado tu-Dijo Kord sudando

-Si,asi es-Eli tambien estaba sudando

-Tengamos un reseso de 30 minutos de acurdo?-Kord se levanto del sillon y cojio su botella de agua

-Lo que sea,pero mejor uno de 45 minutos-Eli se estaba secando su sudor-Llevamos 3 horas jugando

-Si,lo se-Dijo Kord cerrando su botella de agua

-Y lo peor esque Pronto aun no se ha despertado-Dijo Eli abriendo su botella de agua

-Que yo aun no me he despertado? Me desperte hace una hora,ya hasta desayune-Era Pronto saliendo del baño

-Asi si?-Dijo Eli cerrando su botella de agua

-Si,no me vieron?,hasta los salude

-Pues no,no te vimos-Dijo Kord sentando en el sillon

-Hay olvidenlo-Pronto se acosto en su acama y comenzo a leer un libro

-Jaja! No encerio Pronto no te vimos-Dijo Eli riendo

-Nunca te rias del "Maravilloso" Pronto-Pronto se estba alavando asi mismo

-Aja,como digas-Eli se sento en sillon-Oye Pronto,¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 10:55 a.m-Pronto estaba mirando el Reloj

-Que raro,Trixie aun no ha regresado-Eli estaba apunto de llamarla

-Eli,no la llames,en algun momento va a regresar-Dijo Kord poniendo una de sus manos en la espalda del Shane

-Bueno-Eli puso su celular a un lado

….

Cuato cap terminado

Espero q les haya gustado


	5. Chapter 5

Siento el breve atraso

Pero aquí les tarigo el quinto cap

Léanlo y espero q les guste x3

…

En el refujio Shane todos estaban almorzando,Pronto de casualidad,comiendo insectos,mientras Eli y Kord comian pizza

-Esta vez Mario si se lucio-dijo Eli tomando un trozo de pizza

-Si,tienes razon-dijo Kord heructando-Jeje,perdon!

-Esta mas rica mi ensalda de insectos que esa pizza-dijo Pronto comiendo su "rica" ensalada

-Seguro?-Le dijo Eli-Porque eso se ve desagradable

-Eli,soy yo esa pata de insecto aun se mueve-Le dijo Kord

-Si,se mueve-Eli atrato su boca en forma de vomitar

-Que tiene que siga viva?,es aun mas deliciosa-Pronto se la comio entera

-Creo que tenga ganas de vomitar-Eli salio corriendo al baño

-Pff,Eli-dijo Pronto negando con su cabeza,Kord solo se dio la vuelta lentamente

Con James y Trixie (No se olviden q tengo puestos libres x quien quiera patiarle la entrepierna a James x3)

Los 2 estaban saliendo del Centro Comercial,cuando el celular de James sono

-James,sono tu celular?-Le dijo Trixie montandose a Boomer

-Ehm…si,es un mensaje de….-James vio su celular y en mensaje era de Twist

-De quien?-Trixie se bajo de Boomer

-De…mi madre-James puso la sonrisa mas falsa de todas-Ehm..lo voy a leer

Mensaje:

Twist-Hey James,el plan va a la perfeccion?

R/Si

Twist-Dice Blakk que ya hay que acabar con esto

R/De acuerdo,la llevare a la caverna

Twist-Bien,te esperamos

R/Ok,va voy de camino

En la vida real:

-Oye,Trix,que tal si vamos a un lugar?-Dijo James montandose en su meca

-Me parece buena idea,pero adonde?

-Jeje,es una sorpresa-Le dijo sonriendo

-Jeje,ok,vamos

Se montaron a sus mecas y partieron

En la caverna:

-Ehm…es una caverna?-dijo Trixie mirando a todos lados

-Sip-dijo James bajando de su meca

-Para que estamos aquí-Trixie estaba bajando de Boomer

-Para que funcione el plan-James se estaba quitando su abrigo

-Plan?-dijo Trixie extrañada

-Sip-James eataba estirando sus dedos

-Cual plan?-dijo Trixie cruzando sus brazos

-Este-al decir eso salieron cientos de secuaces de Blakk apuntando a Trixie con sus armas

-James,que pasa?-Trixie estab muy asustada

-Ya no hay James,ahora hay-James dijo eso y desaparecio su hilucion-Ahora es PJ

-PJ!-Trixie dio 5pasos para atrás

-En persona-dijo PJ moviedo sus manos

-Oye,ese era mi papel en el episodio de ayer-se escucho Twist desde el fondo

-Twist,mejor callate y sigue con el plan!-Twist solo dio un gruñido y cruzo sus barzos

-Como pudiste?-a Trixie le salian las lagrimas

-No hay tiempo de llorar,Twist ahora!-PJ señalo a Twist,Twist disparo una babosa Slyrena malvada y durmió a Trixie

-Buen trabajo-dijo Twist bajando de unas rocas

-Si,lo se-dijo PJ cruzando sus brazos

-Muy vamos,el te espera

-Bien,todos vamonos!-dijo PJ saliendo

Todos salieron y se fueron a la fortaleza de Blakk con Trixie

…

Suspenso!,si!


End file.
